Diary
by MatsuMori Miharu-shan
Summary: Untukmu, kakak. Aku akan belajar dari kematianmu, pengorbananmu, dan cintamu. Berkat diary ini, aku bisa melihatmu dan kedua orangtua kita sekali lagi.../OOC/AU/Semi-Canon


"Diary"

Rate: K+ sampai T

Genre: Spiritual, Tragedy

Warning: OOC, AU, dll.

.

Hai…kembali dengan seperti biasa ^~^  
>Entah kenapa, otak dari kemarin mikir ide FF ini terus…ya sudah, aku ketik aja deh…dari pada pusing<p>

Soal cerita, maaf kalo rada nggak nyambung gitu xD

.

Sasuke termenung, menatapi sebuah lilin yang tengah ia nyalakan. Ia tengah terduduk di ranjangnya. Mata hitam kelamnya terus menatap lilin tersebut, mengikuti tarian api. Kekosongan tergambar jelas disana.

Dengan tangan yang masih diperban, ia menggenggam sebuah buku yang barusan ia temukan di reruntuhan komplek kosong yang terbengkalai, dan meraih lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. Dengan keremangan, ia menatap foto kedua orang tua, dirinya, dan juga…saudaranya. Hatinya merasa sakit saat itu juga, menatapnya berlama- lama.

Buku diary kakaknya. Buku dimana kakaknya suka menulis apa yang ia alami sejak masih hidup.

Ia mulai membaca dari halaman pertama, hingga halaman demi halaman. Hingga Sasuke menemukan sebuah halaman yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan yang sudah kekuningan.

_July 15_

_Sasuke, adikku. Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti, kau bisa mendirikan kembali klan kita, yang akan hancur akibat ulahku sendiri. Tapi, bangkitkanlah kembali Uchiha, namun tanpa rasa egoisme dan juga kudeta. Jangan seperti dahulu lagi, sayang. Kakak sengaja mengorbankan hidup ini, demi kau, klan masa depan Uchiha, dan juga warga desa. Sasuke, kakak tahu perasaan hatimu. Walaupun mungkin nanti kau akan membunuhku, aku tak akan pernah membencinya. _

_._

Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca- kaca. Ia menggenggam erat halaman itu.

.

_Justru aku sangat menghargainya, Sasuke. Jika aku memilih klan kita, maka kau dan aku akan musnah bersama yang lainnya. Kau tak mau itu terjadi bukan? Dan kini aku telah berpihak pada Konoha. Dengan memihak pada ini, aku telah membiarkanmu merasa kehidupan yang normal, tanpa balas dendam. Biarkanlah, 1 nyawa untuk sejuta nyawa._

_Jika kau telah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, janganlah membenci Konoha. Kakak sengaja memperhitungkannya. Kakak yang mungkin akan meninggal suatu hari nanti entah dimana, hanya berharap kau bisa mewujudkan mimpi kakak._

_Aku sudah tahu akan berapa besar dosa akibat perbuatan kakak ini. Aku teringat dengan buku yang pernah dibeli ibu dahulu. Aku mengetahui bahwa perbuatan membunuh seorang ayah, ataupun ibu akan membuat umur pendek dan juga mendatangkan dosa yang amat besar, dimana pelakunya harus bertempat di neraka paling bawah. Neraka yang paling menyakitkan._

.

Sasuke membuka halaman sebelah, terus membacanya walaupun matanya sudah tak menampung air mata.

.

_Namun, aku tak memedulikan itu. Aku puas telah mengorbankan semuanya. Mungkin, suatu hari kau bisa mencari kebahagiaan yang lain. Jadilah adikku yang kuat, berani, bijaksana, dan juga setia pada Konoha. Adik seorang Uchiha Itachi._

_Seandainya kudeta ini tiada, mungkin kau dan aku—beserta ayah dan ibu akan menjalani hidup normal seperti biasa, dilingkupi kasih sayang dari orang tua kita. Tapi, sekali lagi ini demi kau dan Konoha, sayangku. Kau tahu tanggung jawab seorang shinobi bukan? Seorang shinobi tak hanya melindungi desa, tapi ia juga melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Maaf kakak telah merenggut kebahagiaanmu._

_Bye, malaikat kecilku. Maafkan kakak._

_._

Sasuke mengelap air matanya yang sudah turun. Habis sudah ia membaca 3 lembaran terakhir itu. Ia menangis tersedu- sedu, menyesali perbuatannya. Menyesal dan menyadari apa yang ia lakukan waktu itu telah dikuasai oleh api balas dendam. Ia tak mengetahui kebenaran dari kakaknya yang tercinta, membuatnya seperti orang buta yang dipenuhi rasa dendam dan amarah. Ia sangat bodoh.

Ia menutup buku diary, mendekapnya erat di dada yang masih dililit kain perban. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bantal, menatap sinar rembulan yang terhalang gordin tipis di jendela.

"Maafkan aku juga, kak. Aku akan memenuhi impianmu dan mendoakan kalian," ujar Sasuke sembari melihat remang cahaya berwarna kebiruan itu. Ia menarik selimut, meletakan buku tersebut di sampingnya, dan mematikan lilin.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke tenggelam ke alam bawah sadarnya. Tiba- tiba, gordin terhempas dengan lembut. Anginnya membelai rambut Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

Tak menyadari sebuah tangan, hendak menyentuh buku yang barusan ia baca. Sosok itu terduduk di sisi ranjang Sasuke, dengan senyuman di wajah tembus pandangnya. Perlahan, ia bangkit.

Menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Sampai akhirnya ia terbangun.

"Sasuke?"

Dengan penerangan seadanya, ia sempat melihat seseorang disana. Disamping tempat dimana ia terbaring.

"N-nii san?" Sasuke membelalakan mata. Ia tak percaya sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Spontan, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalut, memeluk erat sosok yang tengah berdiri.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut. Ia memandang Sasuke, dengan tatapan sedih dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke bingung.

"Ini..benar- benar nii san?"

Sosok dengan jubah kemerahan itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terbungkus jubah itu, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan kasih sayang.

"Jadilah kuat, Sasuke. Maaf," bisiknya pelan. Namun, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Kakaknya bangkit, hendak berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Kak…jangan pergi…" Sasuke bangkit, meraih tangan kakaknya. Ia memeluk sosok itu.

"Maaf Sasuke. Waktu kakak hampir habis," Itachi dengan mudah melepaskan dirinya, perlahan melangkah pelan ke arah jendela yang diterangi sinar putih.

"Nii san…jangan-" Sasuke tercekat. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya juga dari sinar putih itu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Perlahan, roh kakaknya mulai terbang, mengikuti arah sinar. Orang tuanya melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, dan menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

Sasuke terpaku sebentar. "T-tunggu…aku mau ikut kalian," ujarnya sembari terisak pelan.

"Kau masih memiliki hidup panjang, puteraku. Ibu akan selalu menyertaimu," ujar ibunya dengan lembut.

"Tapi.."

"Benar, Sasuke. Jadilah anak ayah yang berani dan kuat. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu," ujar ayahnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tegas. Sasuke menunduk. Ia bergetar, namun berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Hei," kakaknya memanggil Sasuke. "Jangan sedih. Kami berjanji akan selalu menyayangimu,"

Sasuke mendongak. Ia menatap mereka yang mulai menghilang.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya….Sasuke akan selalu mengingat kalian,"

.

.

The end! Taraa! *gubrak

Akhirnya selesai juga :D

Maaf kalau aneh xD ggak biasa bikin adegan yang menyentuh sih

Boleh review?


End file.
